Today, for substrate processing machines, such as a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) machine or the like, various robots are used for transferring substrates to be processed and/or substrates which have already processed.
As one example of the substrate to be processed by such a substrate processing machine, a square-shaped glass substrate for use in the solar panel has been known. Generally, this glass substrate is sized to have a 2 m side, and is hence considerably heavy and large-sized.
In order to transfer safely and securely such a large-sized glass substrate for use in the solar panel or the like, it is necessary to provide the robot that can be adequately accommodated to such a heavy weight of the substrate.
In addition, in order to install the substrate transfer system in a limited space or area, it is necessary to downsize the system as small as possible.